gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht
|Nächste= }} Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht ist die fünfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Nach seiner Trennung von Rachel, arbeitet Finn als Vollzeitkraft in Burts Reifenwerkstatt und wird von Artie aufgesucht, der ihm vorschlägt, ihm beim diesjährigen Schulmusical, "Grease", als Co-Direktor zu assistieren, zumal es seine Idee war. Da Finn aber mangels Erfahrung nicht weiß, ob er das hinbekommen wird, engagiert Artie zusätzlich Mercedes und Mike als Vocalcoach und Choreograph. Blaine, der im Trennungsschmerz steckt, sowie Jake, Joe und Sam wollen die männliche Hauptrolle nicht übernehmen bzw. kommen nicht in Frage, weshalb sich nach potentiellem Ersatz umgesehen werden muss. Finn hat schon einen Zehntklässler im Auge, dessen Auftritt für sichtlich Wirbel im Liebesdreieck von Jake, Kitty und Marley sorgt. Handlung thumb|left|Artie baut Finn aufFinn arbeitet nach seiner Trennung von Rachel in Burts Werkstatt und fühlt sich wie ein Verlierer. Artie will nicht zulassen, dass Finn in seinem Selbstmitleid versinkt und bietet ihm an, Co-Direktor des Schulmusicals "Grease" zu werden. Widerwillig nimmt Finn das Angebot an. thumb|Blaines AuditionAn der McKinley ist Blaine nach der Trennung von Kurt am Boden zerstört und glaubt nicht, dass er dafür bereit ist, eine große Rolle im Schulmusical zu spielen. Voller Liebeskummer singt er Hopelessly Devoted To You, was er schließlich auch für seine Audition nutzt. Artie will ihn sofort als die männliche Hauptrolle Danny Zuko, doch Blaine lehnt ab, da er nicht glaubt, dafür in der Lage zu sein. Finn wird auf einmal alles zu viel und er will abhauen, da er denkt, er sei nicht qualifiziert, doch Artie kann ihn überzeugen zu bleiben. Er verrät ihm außerdem, dass Mike und Mercedes an die McKinley zurückgekehrt sind, um den New Directions mit dem Musical zu helfen. thumb|left|PaartherapieWill und Emma besprechen ihre Beziehungsprobleme mit einer Beraterin. Will möchte, dass Emma ihn nach Washington begleitet, doch Emma will ihren Job nicht für seinen aufgeben. Die Beraterin - es stellt sich heraus, dass es Shannon Beiste ist - rät ihnen, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Will stimmt ihr zu, bittet Emma aber noch einmal, mit ihm mitzukommen. Sie willigt schließlich doch ein. Es stellt sich als ein großes Problem heraus, jemanden zu finden, der im Musical Danny Zuko spielt, da Blaine es nicht machen will. Finn sieht sich das Footballtraining an und ihm fällt ein neuer Schüler auf: Ryder Lynn. thumb|Marleys und Uniques AuditionMarley hofft, dass sie die Rolle der Sandy bekommt - die weibliche Hauptrolle. Als sie erfährt, dass Wade die Rizzo spielen will, ermutigt sie ihn dazu vorzusingen. Sue, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hat, hält ihnen einen Vortrag über Geschlechter-Wirrwarr und dass sie davon gar nichts hält. Sie macht klar, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass ein Junge eine weibliche Rolle spielt. Daraufhin singen Marley und Wade/Unique Blow Me (One Last Kiss), was ihre Audition für das Musical wird, womit sie Artie und die anderen beeindrucken. thumb|left|Ryders AuditonFinn sucht Ryder auf und versucht ihn für den Glee Club zu gewinnen, doch Ryder lehnt ab, da er viel zu viel lernen müsse und nicht genug Zeit für den Glee Club habe, da er seinen Schnitt von 3- verbessern muss. Finn meint, dass er auch erstmal für das Musical vorsingen könne und lädt ihn zum Vorsingen ein. Daraufhin sieht man Ryder im Unterricht, wie er eine Klausur zurückbekommt und schon wieder eine 3- hat. Danach sind Artie und Finn in der Aula und suchen die passende Jukebox für das Musical aus. Als Artie weg ist, kommt Ryder und sagt, dass er vorsingen werde, wenn es ihm helfen kann, seinen Notenschnitt zu bessern. Finn beginnt Juke Box Hero zu singen und Ryder steigt ein. Danach meint Ryder, er sie bereit für die Audition, doch Finn sagt, dass er gerade vorgesungen habe. thumb|Jakes und Kittys AuditionRyder trifft kurz darauf auf Marley un erzählt ihr, dass er vielleicht Danny spielen wird. Jake sieht den beiden eifersüchtig zu, als Kitty dazukommt und ihn deswegen aufzieht. Sie beschließt, Marley die Rolle der Sandy wegzuschnappen und geht mit Jake zur Audition. Die beiden tanzen und singen zu Everybody Talks und beeindrucken damit Artie, Finn, Mercedes und Mike. thumb|left|DiskussionSpäter beratschlagen die vier, wer welche Rolle bekommen soll und entscheiden sich für Callbacks für die Hauptrollen. Da kommt Sue herein und bestellt Finn in Direktor Figgins' Büro. Sue ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Wade Rizzo spielen wird. Sie hat Angst, dass Wade irgendwann auch in die Cheerios will und damit die nationale Meisterschaft gefährdet, aber sie sorgt sich auch um Wade selbst, da viele Zuschauer auch nicht damit einverstanden wären. Will thumb|Callbackverteidigt Finns Entscheidung. Auch Finn lässt nicht von seiner Entscheidung ab und beleidigt in seiner Wut Sues Baby. Er versucht sofort, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Sue verlässt das Büro. Mike und Mercedes performen mit den Finalisten für Danny und Sandy Born to Hand Jive, umthumb|left|Die Rollen und ihre Besetzungen sich zwischen ihnen zu entscheiden. Kitty reizt dabei weiterhin Marley und Jake ist noch immer eifersüchtig auf Ryder, doch eine Rauferei kann verhindert werden. Finn bietet Wade die Rolle der Rizzo an und verspricht ihm, ihn gegen jeden zu verteidigen, der versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten. Wade wird sehr emotional und meint, dass es schwer sei, nie richtig dazu zu gehören und dass es schön sei, endlich einen Platz gefunden zu haben. Dann wird die Besetzungsliste ausgehängt: Brittany Pierce als Cha Cha Tina Cohen-Chang als Jan Sugar Motta als Frenchy Joe Hart als Doody Sam Evans als Kenickie Wade "Unique" Adams als Rizzo Blaine Anderson als Teen Angel Jake Puckerman as Putzie Ryder Lynn als Danny Zuko Marley Rose als Sandy Olsson Kitty Wilde as Patty Simcox thumb|Emma erklärt Will ihren StandpunktAls Will nach Hause kommt, findet er Emma vor, wie sie verzweifelt kocht und versucht, eine gutethumb|left|Will übergibt Finn die Leitung des Glee Clubs Hausfrau zu sein. Sie gibt zu, dass sie nicht mit ihm nach Washington will. Die beiden haben ein klärendes Gespräch und beschließen, dass Will allein nach Washington gehen wird. Will findet Finn im Chorraum vor, welcher meint, dass es schön sei, anderen dabei zu helfen, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Will sagt, das sei ein Lehrer und bietet ihm an, den Glee Club zu leiten, solange er in Washington ist. Verwendete Musik *'Hopelessly Devoted To You' aus Grease, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' von P!nk, gesungen von Unique Adams und Marley Rose *'Juke Box Hero' von Foreigner, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Ryder Lynn *'Everybody Talks' von Neon Trees, gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Kitty Wilde *'Born to Hand Jive' aus Grease, gesungen von Mercedes Jones, Ryder Lynn und New Directions mit Mike Chang und Kitty Wilde Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Alex Newell' als Wade "Unique" Adams *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Adina Porter' als Mrs. Delaney *'Ric Sarabia '''als Mr. Clippenger Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Chris Colfer als Kurt Hummel *Lea Michele' als Rachel Berry *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.68 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Die Folge wurde exakt ein Jahr nach 'Love Side Story' ausgestrahlt und beide sind die jeweils fünfte aus ihren Staffeln. *Der Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, Blake Jenner, hat in dieser Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. *Mercedes´ und Mikes erster Auftritt in der vierten Staffel. *Das ist die erste Folge, in der Rachel abweesnd ist. *Kittys Nachname, Wilde, wird bekannt. *Die Rollen von Marty und Sonny wurden sowohl in dieser Folge als auch in 'Glease' weder erwähnt noch gecastet. *Als England die Folge austrahlte, wurde Finns Zeile über Sues "behindertes" Baby weggelassen. Jedoch wurde das Gespräch, in dem er es gesagt hat, in der darauffolgenden Folge, '''Glease', gelassen, wobei das Wort "behindert" aus dem Dialog geschnitten wurde, was das Gespräch bedeutungslos erscheinen lässt. *Während der Glease-Casting Szene wurden die Rollen, für die die Charaktere gecastet wurden, auf dem Netflix-Stream weggelassen. *In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? sagt Finn Rachel, dass er "gerade so den Abschluss geschafft hat", aber in dieser Folge teilt er Ryder mit, dass er mit "B+ (2+)" bestanden hat und schreibt das dem Glee Club gut, da dieser "irgendwie sein Gehirn geöffnet hat". *Die erste Episode der Staffel, wo der Schwerpunkt ausschließlich auf Lima liegt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Als Artie Finn die einzelnen Jukeboxes erklärt, meint er, dass er die Seeburg sicher aus dem Vorspann der Serie "Happy Days" kennen wird. *Sue bezeichnet Finn als "Plumpi-Wan Kenobi", was eine Anspielung auf den Charakter Obi-Wan Kenobi aus Star Wars ist. *Blaine erwähnt, dass er Kurt eine Gilmore Girls-Box geschickt hat. *Als Kitty fragt: "Marley, wie der Hund in dem Film, der am Ende stirbt?", verweist sie damit auf den Film "Marley & Ich". *Kitty nennt Joe "Avatar" und Marley im Original "Honey Boo Boo". *Ryder sagt, dass er durch die viele Lernerei noch nicht mal The Dark Knight Rises gesehen hat. Fehler *Während der Szene auf der Mädchentoilette, greift Sue in Marleys Schminktäschchen und nimmt sich zuerst den Lippenpflegestift. Wenn die Kamera aber zurückgeht, wird sie mit einem Puderdöschen gezeigt. *Wenn Kitty Sam aus dem Weg schubst, um die Besetzungsliste zu sehen, beugt er sich vorn über, aber in der nächsten Szene steht er gerade, ohne die Zeit gehabt zu haben, sich wieder aufzurichten. *Die ständige Verwirrung zwischen den Stücken und Filmen fortführend, ist Jake als "Putzie" gelistet, der im Musical "Roger" genannt wird und Marley, anstatt "Sandy Dumbrowski" aus dem Musical, als "Sandy Olsson". *Es gibt einen Schreibfehler bei der Veröffentlichung der Besetzungsliste. Auf dieser steht "Sandy Olsson" geschrieben, obwohl es richtig "Sandy Olsen" heißt. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4